edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Isengard
Game 2014-12-17 19-56-24-484.jpg Sshot0008 1387295964.jpg Sshot0006 1387295884.1.jpg Sshot0003 1387295522.1.jpg Isengardminenschacht 1387116240.jpg Isengard 's fortress provides no walls and is only protected by individual buildable towers and palisades. The fortress offers 8 building plots and 8 defense areas. Isengard is an aggressive industry faction that can continue to develop and equip its units on many different ways. Additionally Isengard has the highest number of siege weapons to destroy the fortress of the enemy. The longer a battle advances, the more powerful Isengard's armies are. Though Isengard is an aggressive faction, Isengard troops have many opportunities to strengthen their defense. On settlements Wildmen of Dunland can be recruited. Strategic Points Castle Isengard castles have small walls, barely visible, with multiple entrances, they have 8 build plots and 8 defense which can be mounted with small towers. The center fortress can be upgraded with various upgrades boosting buildings or Saruman. Camp The camp has no walls and only 6 build plots but the fortress can still be upgraded normally and there are 6 defense plots. Outpost On the outpost Isengard can build a Steelwork to purchase advanced boost to unit upgrades along with a high production of resource. It can also go with a regular outpost which allows it to build various buildings from the castle and camp selection. Settlement On the settlements Isengard can chose to build a mine-shaft to produce resources, a Clan Steading to produce Dunland men and Wulfgar. Finally they can produce a lumber mill, lowering the building cost and gathering wood resources. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Bill Ferny Bill Ferny was a man of Bree and an agent of Saruman. He would do anything to gain a profit from a situation and sold information on the Hobbits to Saruman and the Nazgul. Grima Wormtongue Grima Wormtongue was an advisor of King Theoden of Rohan who was later revealed to be an agent of Saruman. He worked as a spy in Edoras and tried to weaken Theoden and his kingdom. After Isengard was ruined, Grima killed Saruman with a dagger after his ill-treatment went too far. Lurtz Lurtz was the first of the Uruk-hai to be bred successfully and was smarter and stronger than most of the others. He led the Uruk scouts to attack the Fellowship at Amon Hen, where he killed Boromir with his bow. Lurtz was then fought and killed by Aragorn soon after. Ugluk Ugluk was one of the strongest Uruk-hai and was a commander of the Uruk scouts who kidnapped Merry and Pippin. He was loyal to Saruman and made sure that they only took the Hobbits to Isengard, not Mordor as Grishnákh demanded. He was later killed by Eomer when the Uruks were ambushed near Fangorn Forest. Sharku Sharku was a veteran orc who was in command of Saruman's warg riders. He led the attack on the Rohirrim who were retreating to Helm's Deep. During the battle, he had a short skirmish with Aragorn, in which he was stabbed in the chest. He died while taunting Legolas and Gimli over Aragorn's fall off the cliff. Wulfgar Wulfgar was a chieftain of the Dunlendings. He swore allegiance to Saruman and led raids on Rohan's villages in order to reclaim their old land. Saruman Saruman was the greatest of the Istari in Middle Earth and the chief of the White Council. His studies of the Rings led to him desiring the One Ring for himself. He believed that he could work with Sauron, then betray him with the power of the Ring and ended up allying Isengard with Mordor. Grishnákh Grishnákh was an orc captain from Barad-Dur in the service of Sauron in the Third Age, who led a host of Mordor Orcs to join Saruman's Uruk-hai soldiers who were taking Merry and Pippin across the plain of Rohan to Isengard, in The Two Towers. Outpost On the outpost Isengard can build a Steelwork. The building produces high amounts of resources and can research upgrades which reinforce the power of unit upgrades: * Hardened Weapons: This reinforces the strength of the forged blade upgrade * Hardened Bolts: This reinforces the strength of the Steel Bolt upgrade * Hardened Armor: This reinforces the strength of the Heavy Armor upgrade Spellbook Tainted Land(1pp) Taint an area of terrain. All ally units gain +25% armor. Left click icon then left click on target area. Does not stack Vision of the Palantir(1pp) Spy on enemy forces. Left click icon then left click target area War Chant(1pp) The War Chant begins. +25% damage and fear resistance for allied units. Left click icon then left click on target units. Industry(3pp) Selected structure's resource outputs is temporarily raised to 300%. Left click on icon then left click on target resource structures. Devastation(3pp) Trees are instantly turned into resources. Left click icon then left click on target forest Grishnákh's Boys(3pp) Grishnákh and 3 battalions of orcs have been sent from Mordor to Isengard for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on accessible area. Saruman of Many Colours(2pp) Saruman of Many Colours is a puppet of Sauron. He directs all his wrath against the free people of Middle earth. Permanently gains +50+ magic damage and resistance against magic and -25% cooldown on all skills. /''Passive Ability''/ Warg Archers of Isengard(6pp) Temporarily summon 4 battalions of Warg Archers on the battlefield. Left click on the target location. Freezing Rain(6pp) Temporarily covers the map in rain. All enemy units lose their leaderships bonuses. Left Click to activate Fuel the Fires(6pp) +100% resources from harvesting trees. /''Passive ability./ '''Fires of Isengard(10pp)' Places a cache of mines which will be detonated after six seconds. Deals heavy damage to structures in a wide area and decreases their defense by up to 50% the closer they are to the explosion. Isengard Unleashed(10pp) Unleash the power of Isengard. Summon a mighty army of Isengard. Left click on target area. Summons 2 battalions of pikemen, two battalion of swordsmen, two battalion of crossbowmen, two berserker. Upgrades Strategy with Isengard Category:Playable Faction Category:Evil Faction Category:Orcs Category:Isengard Category:Requires Update